


What's this?  Warpaint.

by jonnorinterludes



Category: Jonnor - Fandom, The Fosters (TV 2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnorinterludes/pseuds/jonnorinterludes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place off-screen during 2x21, in the hospital after Adam eventually relents and allows Jude to visit Connor.  </p>
<p>Feedback or talkback welcome - visit and follow at jonnorinterludes.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's this?  Warpaint.

Outside the hospital room, the frantic pace of patients and nurses and families and emergencies was a constant ebb and flow of distracting noises.  Patients being paged on the intercom, orderlies rushing gurneys down the corridor, distant hums of x-rays and MRIs, the wailing of acute patients in pain.  But inside the room, Jude and Connor lay together, oblivious to the chaos of that world, enjoying each others’ company alone for really the first time since their second kiss. 

Connor hadn’t known if he would ever be able to see Jude again.  He’d worried he had screwed up by confessing to his dad, and that they would be kept apart, and that would be the end of that.  It was amazing how, when Jude first walked into that hospital room, the doubt and anxiety and isolation Connor was feeling melted away.  Seeing the warpaint nail polish made Connor realize just how determined Jude was for them to be reunited, and that meant the world to him.  Connor knew that there were way more questions than answers at this point, but in that moment, there was only one answer that mattered: Jude was here for him now, they would be ok, and that filled his soul. 

“Hey, I’m sorry,” Connor said. 

“For what?” Jude asked.

“For everything.  For trying to juggle between you and Daria, for making you run around at night in secret like that, pressuring you into coming along.  I knew you didn’t want to.”  Connor looked down, embarrassed.  “The only reason I kept pushing you to keep going and drink and everything was because I wanted to spend more time together that night,” he said.  “And every night, really,” Connor added softly.

Jude chuckled, beaming back at Connor.  “I know.  The only reason I kept going along with everything was because I wanted to spend more time with you.  Recipe for disaster, huh?”  Connor broke into a grin of his own. “It really wasn’t very bright of us, was it?” Jude asked ruefully.  “Breaking into Taylor’s house like that.” 

Connor sighed, the gravity of what happened creeping up on him again.  “We definitely could have picked a less risky activity in order to hang out.” 

Both were quiet for a while.  The memory of the gunshot was ringing in both their ears.  As if reading his mind, Jude took Connor’s hand gently and squeezed it.  “I was….really scared,” Jude admitted.  “When you screamed and collapsed on the floor, and the blood, I couldn’t see where it was coming from, I just…”  Jude shut his eyes tightly, as if trying to block out that night, a tear escaping from his eye and tracing his cheekbone.  “I couldn’t stand the thought of possibly losing you forever.” 

“Hey.  Hey,” Connor said, gently kissing the tear away.  “I’m here.  You haven’t lost me.”

Jude buried his face in the crook of Connor’s neck, near his shoulder.  It felt natural to lay his head there; he could get used to it.  There was a defined strength to Connor’s shoulders that made Jude feel safe.  There was the faint sanitized smell of the hospital gown, but he could recognize Connor’s scent too.  They lay for a while, calmed by each others’ closeness. 

 

The two watched the small, grainy hospital TV for a while. Modern Family played in the background where Lily’s antics with Cam and Mitch made them chuckle together.  It was amazing how a simple TV show with realistic LGBT characters could make such an impact on society and peoples’ thinking. 

“Are you gonna eat that?” Jude asked, gesturing to a fruit cocktail cup and half a ham sandwich on the bedside tray.  “I skipped lunch waiting outside your door.”  Connor shook his head, letting Jude happily munch away.  Connor hadn’t had any appetite at all, cooped up in the hospital room with his dad hovering and glowering at him like some kind of macho warden from hell. 

“So…you told your dad?” Jude asked tentatively.

Connor nodded, looking defeated.  “He totally freaked out.  I’m grounded for three months.  He says he’s going to pull me out of school and send me to some kind of psychologist.  And…” Connor swallowed a lump in his throat.  “We’re not supposed to see each other ever again.  How did you convince him to let you visit, anyway?  I thought he would literally throw you out of the hospital.”

“He almost did,” Jude said.  “I told him I wasn’t leaving until I could see you, and I sat down in the hallway outside your door.  Mama came after a while, and I explained what happened and she talked to your dad.  Somehow she just…changed his mind.” 

Connor looked at Jude with raised eyebrows.  Jude rolled his eyes.  “Believe it or not, sometimes when I tell my Moms what’s going on, they can actually help.” 

“I know,” Connor said.  “It’s all out in the open now anyway.  It’s better this way.”

“Both my moms care about me.  And you too,” Jude added. 

“I guess part of me hoped we could just keep going forever in secret,” he said.  “Me pretending to be with Daria and you pretending to be with Taylor.  But then when my dad was yelling at me for sneaking out, I kept thinking about what you said a few weeks ago, that you didn’t want to be anyone’s secret.  Jude, I realized you deserved better.  I knew I had to make my stand then and there and I just blurted it out.”

Jude took Connor’s hand, slipping their fingers together.  “I am so proud of you,” Jude said sincerely, looking into Connor’s eyes unwaveringly.

But Connor looked stressed and worried.  “As I was telling him, I thought I could finally stand up to him,” he said, shaking his head slowly and letting out long sigh.  “But after how he reacted…I don’t know if I can do this.”    

“Well, you don’t have to do this alone.  I promise.  Here, I brought something to help remind you of that.”  Jude reached into his pocket, pulling out the small vial of nail polish, the same one he was wearing now.

“Warpaint?”

“Warpaint.” 

Connor smiled, holding out his hand with fingers spread apart.  Jude opened the vial and gingerly took Connor’s index finger, dabbing the polish on the nail and drawing the brush forward with careful even strokes. “You know, when he caught me wearing that nail polish that time, he was so…disturbed, at first.  But then I explained that I did it to support you and shut those bullies up.  He actually said, ‘good for you son.  I’m proud of you for standing up for your friend.’”  Jude gave Connor a surprised look.  “I just hope he gets that I deserve to stand up for myself, too.”

The nail polish was still drying when the door opened unceremoniously and a districted nurse walked in with a clipboard and medications.  Jude instinctively pulled away from Connor, but when he realized it wasn’t Adam, he took Connor’s hand again.  They looked at each other, then at the nurse, a young black woman with whose nametag read ‘Sampson.’  Jude recognized the same nurse from the nursing station who he had lied to earlier, when he was looking for Connor’s room. 

Finally she looked up, seemingly realizing for the first time that there were two people in the hospital bed. “Time for your medication,” she said to Connor matter-of-factly, without batting an eye.  She measured out pills from two bottles.  “What’s your name?” she asked as if talking to a five-year-old, keeping a watchful eye on Jude. 

“Hi, I’m Jude,” Jude said, sticking his hand out. 

Janie shook it firmly, barely missing a beat as she saw the nail polish.  “Nice to meet you, Jude.  I’m Janie.  Your cousin is recovering well,” she said.  Connor shot Jude a questioning look. 

“He’s not actually my cousin,” Jude admitted.  “He’s…” he looked at Connor awkwardly as the unfinished sentence hung in the air.  His more-than-friend?  They had never actually discussed the particulars, so what were they, technically?

Janie diplomatically redirected.  “Well, Connor’s not-actual-cousin, unfortunately visiting hours are over in a couple of minutes.  Don’t worry though; you can always come back later,” she said.

“I can?”

“I will leave a note at the nursing station that says, ‘Jude is an officially allowed visitor,’” she said, winking at them knowingly. 

“Thanks.  That’s nice of you.”  Jude sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.  “I guess I’ll see you again soon?” he said to Connor. 

“Wait,” Connor said.  “Can we have one more minute, please?” 

Janie was already leaving, flipping through her charts.  “Alright, but be quick.  The occupational therapist is coming by soon, and she’s tough.”  Jude wasn’t sure if she was kidding.  Janie slipped out. 

“Everything okay?” Jude asked.

“Jude Adams-Foster, you are my best friend.  You have the kindest heart and are the most handsome guy I know.”  Connor swallowed; he had been so used to making the bold moves, but after Jude’s latest show of courage against Adam, he felt suddenly anxious.  “Will you be my boyfriend?” he asked shyly.  But Jude nodded immediately and smiled broadly, looking into Connor’s eyes. 

“Nothing would make me happier.”  Jude leaned down to Connor, who was struggling to prop himself up on his elbows, and kissed him gently. 

A light knock on the door interrupted them, and Lena poked her head in.  “Visiting hours are over,” she said.  “Ready to head home?” 

Jude squeezed Connor’s hand one more time wistfully but happily.  “Okay.  See you soon.” 


End file.
